


magazines

by selvish



Series: your favorite weapon (2001) [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - 2000s, Anal Sex, Fluff, Karl Jacobs Has Anxiety, M/M, Riding, Smut, Subspace, i just love tummies u know, theres some horny sniffing and body hair appreciation but its not overwhelming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29364423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selvish/pseuds/selvish
Summary: Before he can knock, the door is ripped open and in all of his scruffy glory is his boy. The months have been kind to him. His dark brown hair is just past his shoulders, the peach fuzz that littered his cheeks is thicker and dark, and his eyes are tired. Soft. Looking right at Karl with so much emotion behind them. Sapnap without borders is intoxicating.Karl, who is slightly taller, tackles him as soon as the door shuts. He peppers kisses into the side of his face and falls in love with the scratchy jaw he finds. When Sapnap laughs his voice has settled to a deeper timbre than before. He’s a man, he’s Karl’s man.“You look amazing.”
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Series: your favorite weapon (2001) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143059
Comments: 18
Kudos: 309





	magazines

**Author's Note:**

> title from the song 'magazines' by brand new, off of their album 'your favorite weapon' (the name of the series)
> 
> i do not condone the actions of jesse lacey, he can choke
> 
> please ship privately, and mind the tags. enjoy 🖤

The American college experience is a once in a lifetime four years to go through, and Karl knows this. He tries his best to count his blessings: he got into a good school in a more palatable climate than his humid and stuffy hometown, his roommate is quiet and goes to bed by 2am, and he hasn’t had a mental breakdown over his GPA in almost three weeks.

He knows this is the time of his life, but he can’t help but be bitter over knowing Sapnap is another timezone away from him. A flight of many hours separates the two, and he misses him even more than he thought he could.

Karl is a friendly person; one who is outgoing and fun to be around, ignoring the subtle anxious ticks he’s developed. It didn't take long for him to get adopted into a group of people in his dorm, but the first couple of weeks of Freshman year is a time he hopes he never has to relive. 

It quickly became evident that he had become slightly... Dependent on his friends at home. He found himself spending nights pacing in his dorm room, trying to keep his nervous breathing quiet so his roommate could sleep. The guy was nice, but not super talkative, and the best cure for Karl’s anxiety was talking.

He resigned himself to only calling home once a week, but after a while he accepted he didn't need to talk to his parents, he needed Sapnap. His need for the younger boy's calm to his storm was ever-present, sitting in his stomach and making it hard to eat. The lack of warm dark eyes reading him like a book, no more whispering late at night on rooftops, ages since he'd ridden on the back of a bike (pressed so close to the other, feeling the warmth of his shoulders under his hands). 

It was hard to think about anything else, and even when he found friends and started spending time with people again: it lingered. It came in waves, turned into dull hunger. 

Only once in the first month did he use a payphone to reach Sapnap's landline. When he picked up, Karl started giggling immediately into the receiver, the hole in his chest just barely mending itself as they talked for as long as Karl could afford. He made a mental note to stock up on quarters. 

They spoke every other week, Karl would track down the most isolated phone he could find and set up camp regardless of the weather. Every Thursday, 6pm sharp. Sapnap would answer the phone with the house to himself, and they could fill each other in on two weeks worth of school drama. Karl looked forward to it, a little too much. 

A couple weeks before winter break he let Sapnap know he would be home for the holiday, slipped it into their conversation casually. 

"Oh... For how long?" 

"Just a couple days, I have to come back to campus pretty quick since I picked up that bookstore job." 

There was silence on the line for a beat longer than usual, and he opened his mouth to prompt the other when he finally spoke up. 

"I... Won't be home, actually. We're going to my grandparents back in Texas for the holidays." 

Karl swallowed and felt his hands start to tremble. His eyes darted around the commons where students went about their day like the world wasn't currently ending. 

"So I won't see you?" 

"Not 'til spring break, I guess." 

"Oh. Sucks." 

"Yeah." 

The conversation faded out after that and once he had hung up the phone, Karl took a shuddering breath and rode his board around the winding campus for two hours. His school was much more seasonal compared to the Florida town he grew up in, and he only stopped cruising around when snow started falling. It was beautiful, but all Karl could think about was a temperate 70° Christmas without Sapnap, three days rotting in his parent's house. 

In actuality, it was far from rotting alone like he dreaded. He spent the first day home with Dream and George, but being around the two of them without the youngest there was more frustrating than he could admit. He ate dinner with his parents that night, the next night they opened presents, the day after he came back up to school, he worked, he worried, time passed. 

By March, even his school friends were worried about him. He promised them that he was just homesick, and would be more fun to be around when he got back from break. They hesitantly took his word, and when they said goodbye for the week, he got so many hugs he had to fight not to tear up.

Being on the flight was hard, he tried desperately to do some reading, but it was a fruitless effort. He spent the hours of his travel tapping his fingers and shaking his leg, ignoring the way everyone around him was glaring daggers. By the time his plane landed, the person next to him let out a sigh that could have caused turbulence.

His dad picks him up, drove him home and packed his brain full of things he missed. Karl listened diligently, but hoped his dad knew he wasn’t retaining any of the information. His fingers kept tapping, his leg kept shaking as he dropped his stuff off at home and promptly let his parents know he was leaving. They shook their heads, completely unsurprised.

Riding around the streets of his hometown was strange, and he paid close attention to the landmarks he went by. He passed the high school, and noted the lack of painting on the side by the parking lot, the baseball dugout in the public park where they used to hide from the cops, a parking lot littered with old beer cans that could have been his at one point, and finally: Sapnap’s driveway.

When he stands in front of the door and raises his fist to knock, he’s suddenly taken back to three years before; the day that he and Sapnap kissed for the first time. The two of them were different than Dream and George, not ones to put a label on anything too soon. They skirted around the term “boyfriends” for a little over a year, avoiding hard conversations by focussing on touching and teasing. It was fun, but their relationship was much more fulfilling once they agreed they were more than friends.

It was Karl’s Senior year, he shared it with Dream by name, but the other was a little too busy with his own turmoil to share the memories. Sapnap was a Junior, and they spent as much time together as possible despite the difference in workload. At times it was difficult; applying to schools, cramming for midterms, hearing back from schools, cramming for finals, packing for school, all while trying to keep up a secret homoerotic love affair with an underclassman.

They got through it, though, and relatively unscathed. There were fights that ended in crying, fights that ended in fucking, but more than that there were tantalizing moments of understanding and  _ love _ that Karl wouldn’t trade for the world. Going without any of that for months, and knowing Sapnap missed him just as much, was borderline torturous. 

So he’s back to now, oddly nervous as his hand is poised at the front door. Before he can knock, the door is ripped open and in all of his scruffy glory is his boy. The months have been kind to him. His dark brown hair is just past his shoulders, the peach fuzz that littered his cheeks is thicker and dark, and his eyes are tired. Soft. Looking right at Karl with so much emotion behind them. Sapnap without borders is intoxicating.

Karl, who is slightly taller, tackles him as soon as the door shuts. He peppers kisses into the side of his face and falls in love with the scratchy jaw he finds. When Sapnap laughs his voice has settled to a deeper timbre than before. He’s a man, he’s  _ Karl’s _ man.

“You look amazing.” He whispers breathlessly into the skin he can’t stop kissing. Sapnap chuckles and blushes, trying to hide his face, but Karl’s assault isn’t to be stopped.

“You too, dude.” God. His  _ voice _ . Not over some shitty payphone hundreds of miles away. Karl feels tears build in his eyes and he finally pulls away to take a deep breath and swallow it down. “Nuh uh. If you start crying I’ll start crying.”

“I’m fine with that.” Karl blubbers, and Sapnap laughs again and pulls him inside.

“We’re not spending our time together crying.” His voice gets a little softer. “We’ve done way too much of that.”

Sapnap takes his face in his hands and looks up at him fondly, touching over his cheeks and jaw slowly and carefully. Karl hums and closes his eyes to smile. The anxiety in him settles to an easy simmer. There’s something about the way Sapnap’s hands feels on him that makes him able to breathe. His mind goes fuzzy as soon as he’s touched, and the only thought he has is to make the other keep touching him.

The other notices it quickly and raises his eyebrows. “You still with me?” He asks gently, letting the thumb of his right hand trace Karl’s bottom lip. Karl nods once and opens his mouth so Sapnap can slip two of his fingers in and rub gently at his tongue.

Despite the fact that he hasn’t even kissed him yet, Karl’s eyes are half lidded and he’s got a loose smile around the fingers in his mouth. It feels… Correct, like he’s supposed to be like this all the time. It feels good.

“What a good boy for me already… You can’t even wait a second before you fall into subspace, huh?” Sapnap says gently, pulling his fingers out of Karl’s mouth. Karl’s eyebrows furrow at the removal, and his brain tries to catch if he’s done something wrong. The younger boy doesn’t look mad, though, quite the opposite. He’s looking at Karl with that calculating expression that means he’s sorting through all the things they can do together.

Karl’s worrying doesn’t last long, because Sapnap uses his still wet fingers to cup his jaw and pull him in for a kiss. Karl kisses back eagerly, as if he couldn’t get his tongue in Sapnap’s mouth fast enough. Sapnap smiles against his mouth and meets his tongue in the middle, pushing their faces close together like he can crawl inside of the other man. Karl knots his fingers in Sapnap’s thick hair and tugs at it gently as they kiss, feeling his head spin a little at the lack of oxygen.

They pull apart to breathe, and the tension in the air is palpable. Sapnap kisses him once more, then starts to tug him towards his bedroom. It’s hard for Karl to remember which door is his, so he just trails behind and tries to get his brain to focus on something. The edge of his vision is hazy, and his whole body feels impossibly warm.

Without too much of a struggle, they arrive in Sapnap’s bedroom. Sapnap shuts the door with his foot and pulls Karl onto the bed, the older man hovering over him. Karl just looks at him for a moment, breathing in deeply so he can smell Sapnap on the sheets as he takes in the view.

That hunger he felt lingering returns, and he ducks his head down to kiss at Sapnap’s throat. He doesn’t leave marks, just runs his teeth over his Adam’s apple gently so he can hear the other breath in nice and sharp. His hands are everywhere, he can’t get enough of touching him. The brain fog is deep and he sinks into it, blocking out everything that isn’t Sapnap’s body.

Sapnap gently pushes him away so he can get his shirt and pants off, and when Karl tries to move in again, he pushes once more. “You strip too.” He says, with little room for argument. Karl exhales through his nose in frustration, but does as he’s told. 

Once they’re both naked, Karl runs his hands over Sapnap’s stomach, nuzzling his face into the soft hair that has grown there since he had last touched him. He moans to himself at the feel of it and feels Sapnap’s hand come to rest in his hair.

“I’m so fucking obsessed with you.” He mutters against his skin. Karl goes lower and shamelessly buries his face in Sapnap’s crotch and inhales. The smell of him is so thick it makes sparks fly behind his eyes. He knows Sapnap is laughing at him from above, but the hand in his hair holds him in place.

“You look good down there, Jacobs.”

Karl groans and tilts his head so he can look in Sapnap’s eyes. They’re admiring him warmly, and they shut when Karl nudges his nose against the base of the hard cock by his head. Sapnap breathes in, and Karl places an open-mouthed kiss on the side of him. He sits up a little more and wraps his hand around his cock to jerk him off slowly. Sapnap moans and looks at Karl again, grinning with his mouth open.

“Can I ride you?” Karls asks bluntly, head spinning from how lax and content Sapnap looks with him. He’s doing a good job, he can tell, and it makes his chest feel warm and full.

“Of course, babe. You wanna prep yourself for me?” Sapnap responds, bucking his hips up into Karl’s hand. Karl nods and watches as the younger man reaches next to his bed to grab some lube. He tosses it over and Karl releases his twitching member to catch the bottle.

He sits up on his knees and faces away from Sapnap, slicking up his fingers and leaning forward so his hole is on display. His face flushes when Sapnap wolf whistles from behind him. One of his fingers slides in, and he exhales as the feeling. As he pumps it in and out and feels himself start to droop forward, one of Sapnap’s hands grabs his ass and stretches his cheek to the side so he can see better.

“Oh my  _ god _ , Sapnap.” He whines into the bed helplessly. The second finger slides in too easily, and he’s pumping them quickly in and out. Sapnap’s smell is so concentrated in the bedsheets and he burrows his face in deeper as he puts in a third finger. He definitely didn’t wait long enough and it burns deliciously.

Sapnap adjusts his grip to pull his cheek to the side more, and if Karl listens closely he can hear the other man jerking off as he watches him fingers himself.

“You look so good, Karl, are you ready?” Sapnap sounds a thousand miles away, and his words are slurring a little. Karl is glad he can’t see him, because the sight of his jaw clench tightening his neck muscles might make him pass out.

“Yeah,  _ yeah.  _ I need to feel you, Sap.” Karl whines, his voice muffled by the cotton in his mouth. Fingernails dig into his ass cheek and Karl keens, his fingers curling inside of him at the same time. It’s so much and so  _ good _ he can’t take it.

He musters the strength to sit up again and pulls his fingers out. When he turns around with a deeply flushed face, Sapnap is smirking at him with his cock an angry red in his fist. He looks so confident and expectant, if Karl was standing his knees would have buckled in eagerness to please the younger man.

Moving forward, he settles his ass above Sapnap’s cock. He places his hand gingerly on top of Sapnap’s and starts to slide down over the head. Sapnap is thick, and it stretches his hole in a way that makes him cry out at the halfway point. Once he’s fully seated, he just sits with his head lolling forward. He’s so full and pleased that he’s drooling a little, and Sapnap reaches up to wipe off his mouth.

“You gonna ride me, baby?” Sapnap asks as he sits up a little. Karl nods and lifts up onto his knees again. He stops with the head of Sapnap’s cock just barely in his hole then drops down quickly. It punches the air out of both of them, and the pleasure of the movement gets him to start a quick rhythm of up and down.

Karl is moaning every time he drops down, and Sapnap leans forward to kiss him so he doesn’t wake the neighbors. It’s less kissing and more panting into each other’s mouths. Riding Sapnap takes most of his concentration, and he can feel his hole spasming around the other’s cock. Sapnap bites his lower lip and grabs onto his neglected cock, pumping it until Karl feels like he’s gonna cry again.

His thighs are burning alongside the rest of his body. Sapnap’s hand is so big and his grip is so tight around him. “I’m getting close. Please, can I cum?”

“Yeah, babe, you did so good. You can cum for me.” Sapnap groans into his mouth, and Karl keeps whining until his bouncing gets sloppy and his dick leaks cum all over Sapnap’s fist. Sapnap bites at his jaw and cums deep inside him, getting him to still with his spare hand holding his hips. He’s so full he can see his stomach bulging slightly, and he closes his eyes as he shudders.

They’re quiet, just breathing together as they come down, and slowly the outside world comes back to them.

“I did good?” Karl asks softly, his eyes still closed and his head feeling heavy. Sapnap hums and kisses his nose.

“You did  _ so  _ good, Karl. I’m so proud of you.”

Karl nods and squirms in Sapnap’s lap, feeling sluggish and sated. Sapnap turns them over and pulls out, cringing at the feeling a little. He gets up to get a towel to clean them up, and Karl lies back in the pillows as he’s taken care of. It’s almost domestic, and it helps the warm feeling linger.

“Thanks.” Karl whispers.

“Of course. Anything for you.” Sapnap says sincerely, tossing the towel away and collapsing on top of him in a hug. He means it, too.

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! sorry this one is so short, i hope its still good.
> 
> remember to kudos/comment if u enjoyed!
> 
> im on twitter, @_selvish
> 
> also - this might be the last one for this series. i dont have anything else planned but i could always come back to it later. let me know if u have any ideas!


End file.
